1. Field of the Invention
The scope of this invention includes residential breaker boxes that deactivate electrical power (distributed thoughout the house) when power exceeds individual breaker limits. In the traditional breaker, the power limit is set by the breaker's intrinstic physical properties. In this invention, breakers are electrically controlled by a computer. A check sum of the power consumption determines how to set individual breaker limits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Franklin (U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,054) teaches of a fire prevention system that has a circuit to limit the rate of power consumption over time. This is designed to prevent electrical arcs in the wiring. Kopelman (U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,162) has a new plug for appliance that has a built in fuse.
The closest similar patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,932) is A. Morelli. His design is to put circuit breakers at each node in the electrical network.
The X-10 transmission theory (metioned in this document) of communication thoughout the electrical network is U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,999.